


Ты всё, что у меня есть

by Tayash



Series: Пустынная серия [2]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Dark Past, Desert AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash





	Ты всё, что у меня есть

            Караван не спеша двигается с северных краёв в теплые страны, везя с собой множество товаров, которых там не достать. Сезон путешественников открыт, и Кентаро с Тайгой покидают пустынные земли в поисках спокойной жизни, если для них такая вообще возможна.

            _За несколько месяцев они пережили шесть патрульных досмотров с юга. Тайге повезло, что он оказался в этих местах в сезон ветров, когда Кентаро находился далеко от жителей своего селения, и его никто не видел. За это время он научился пустынному акценту, да и вести себя стал проще, не в пример жителям дорогих стран на юге. Кентаро пришлось немного поработать над внешностью мальчишки, но результат его вполне удовлетворил. Теперь в нем не узнать пугливого светловолосого раба из Солнечного гарема. Из-под челки смотрит уверенный взгляд, а короткие черные пряди на затылке забавно топорщатся, каждый раз вызывая у Кентаро умилённую легкую улыбку. Песчаная рана, полученная при схватке с карателями, вопреки ожиданиям Кентаро, зажила гораздо быстрее, чем он предполагал - и это не может не радовать._

_Правда, не обошлось без неприятных моментов. Татуировку принадлежности пришлось сводить весьма болезненным способом - сперва раскаленным металлом по коже (Тайга тогда сорвал голос), а после, чтобы не вызвать со стороны подозрений - ошпарить ногу кипятком. Почти два месяца у Тайги ушло на восстановление даже с помощью лекарских сил Кентаро, из которых он месяц был не в состоянии ходить. Но даже после он всё равно долго прихрамывал._

_За это время у него случалось несколько приступов, но удавалось обойтись без каких-либо последствий как для самого Тайги, так и для Кентаро. При всей той гамме чувств, испытываемых к мальчишке, он не был готов пойти на кардинальные меры. Ему нужно было время, чтобы решиться на что-то большее, чем объятия и иногда внезапные, застающие врасплох, поцелуи Тайги._

_Решение покинуть пустынные земли принял Кентаро, хоть это было нелегко. Их в любом случае искать ещё будут, перероют весь песок по крупинке, но в покое не оставят, поэтому лучше спрятаться там, где искать не будут точно - прямо у них под носом. Именно поэтому они дождались каравана, направляющегося прямиком в Солнечный гарем, и присоединились к нему._

            Тайга предпочитает большую часть путешествия отмалчиваться или же отвечать максимально односложно и без конкретики. Не хватало, чтоб попался какой-нибудь болтун, и по прибытии на место разболтал всё, что смог узнать. Поэтому общается Тайга в основном с Кентаро, да и то по ночам, когда караван останавливается на ночлег.

             - Где получил увечье? - спрашивает у него попутчик, кивая на перевязанную от колена до стопы ногу, выглядывающую из-под плаща,  и Тайга незаметно дергает плечом. Он не хочет отвечать, но ловит на себе взгляд Кентаро - тот так же, почти незаметно кивает. - В бою.

             - А с кем дрался? Я слышал, в пустыне есть какие-то... как же их называют... а, каракули! Они нападают на путников и отбирают у них все, что найдут.

            Тайга прыскает от смеха одновременно с Кентаро. Они переглядываются и начинают смеяться еще сильнее, прикрывая рты кулаками и не обращая внимания на удивленные возгласы попутчика "Что не так-то?!".

             - Они каратели, - поправляет его Кентаро спустя несколько минут, переводя дыхание и поправляя арафатку на голове. Рука тянется к фляжке с водой, и он делает большой глоток, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. - Отбирают и отпускают на все четыре стороны умирать. Ну, или поступают более гуманно, - Кентаро делает паузу и перескакивает взглядом с Тайги на его попутчика. - Сразу убивают.

            Они больше не разговаривают до самой ночи. Лишь когда караван останавливается, Тайга подходит к Кентаро, устроившегося под боком одного верблюда, и садится рядом, обхватывая худые лодыжки и поднимая голову к небу.

             - Прости, - говорит Кентаро. - Что напомнил про Мюто.

             - Всё нормально.

             - Почему ты согласился идти? Ты же боишься.

            Тайга кусает губы и приваливается спиной к животному, разглядывая звездное небо, которое раньше никогда не видел таким звездным. Даже Млечный Путь видно. Бесконечное звездное небо придает необъяснимые спокойствие и уверенность.

             - Да, боюсь, и что теперь? Я не знаю, что делать и куда идти. Ты не дал мне умереть, позволил остаться с тобой, поэтому я пойду туда, куда ты скажешь. Я буду всегда следовать за тобой, пока ты не прогонишь меня.

             - Как-то безрадостно звучит из твоих уст.

             - Я тебе надоел, да? - тихо вздыхает Тайга и грустно кривит губы.

             - Не говори глупостей! - ему дают ощутимый подзатыльник под жалобное "ай". Кентаро вытягивает затекшие ноги и Тайга тут же сворачивается рядом, удобно устраивая на них голову и зажмуриваясь, когда чужие пальцы привычно взлохмачивают короткие волосы. - Откуда вообще такие мысли? Ты всё, что у меня есть.

            Ночь кажется нескончаемо длинной, но такой короткой, когда рядом человек, за которым хочется наблюдать бесконечно, как и держать за узкую ладонь с неприлично длинными пальцами.

            Они прибывают в Столицу на пятый день пути, оставляя караван и теряясь в толпе жителей в пестрых легких одеждах. Кентаро по привычке набрасывает капюшон на голову, но Тайга стягивает его обратно.

             - Будешь скрытным и тебя заметят.

             - Надо найти постоялый двор, - отвечает тот и хватает Тайгу за руку. - Знаешь, куда идти?

            Мальчишка кивает и уверенно лавирует среди горожан, радуясь, как крепко сжимаются пальцы на запястье, словно Кентаро боится потеряться здесь. Они идут по мощеным улочкам, а по обеим сторонам тянутся в небо стены зданий с открытыми окнами, из которых слышится порой незнакомый говор и заливистый смех. Местами между зданиями висят каменные мостики, достаточно широкие, чтобы идти вдвоём. Кентаро запрокидывает голову, смотрит на яркие зигзаги фонарей под ними и тыкает в них пальцем:

             - Что это?

            Тайга бросает на них мимолетный взгляд и улыбается.

             - Скоро фестиваль огненных птиц, Столица готовится к празднованию. Тут каждый год такое. Если хочешь, можем сходить. Тебе понравится.

            Кентаро кивает в ответ.

            Тайга останавливается перед одним из зданий в ярких цветных пятнах, словно на него по очереди выливали с размаху банки с краской, и широким арочным входом.

             - Не слишком ли приметный? - сомневается Кентаро, на что мальчишка хмыкает и тянет его внутрь.

             - Поверь, этот самый неприметный из всех здешних.

            Он подходит к мужчине за большим высоким столом и приветливо улыбается, спрашивая о наличии свободных мест.

             - Есть только на троих. Остальные все заняты, - отвечает он с улыбкой. - Перед фестивалем сюда съезжаются парочки со всех концов. Вы тоже ради него здесь?

             - Не совсем..., - осторожно говорит Кентаро и смотрит на Тайгу, раздумывая, что делать. Идти куда-то ещё ему очень не хочется, но отсутствие двухместных комнат тоже расстраивает. Решение приходит внезапно. - Нам трехместную на двоих с доплатой, чтобы никто не помешал.

             - Кентаро..., - хочет возмутиться Тайга, но его жестом останавливают. Кентаро предполагает, что это обойдётся дороже, чем они планировали, но лучше уж так. Тем более Кентаро здесь нравится.

             - Вам на сколько дней?

             - А когда будет проходить фестиваль? - уточняет он.

             - Через четыре дня.

             - Тогда на неделю.

            Тайге ужасно неудобно, что он не может разделить сумму на двоих, потому что семьдесят золотых кажутся ему слишком большой ценой за такой период. Но Кентаро спокойно расплачивается, забирает ключи и поворачивается к Тайге.

             - Идём?

 

            ***

            Чем ближе приближение праздника, тем красочнее становятся улицы, хотя Кентаро думает, куда уж ярче? Ему непривычна такая обстановка, шум и праздность во всём. Он привык к более сдержанному ритму жизни, но глядя на Тайгу, чувствующему себя в своей тарелке, он тоже начинает свыкаться с непрекращающейся болтовнёй и смехом.

            За день до фестиваля они вместе идут на ярмарку, заражаясь всеобщим весельем и хорошим настроением. Они закупаются новой одеждой под стать столичным жителям и кое-какой мелочью, хотя Тайга долго возражает против нескольких тонких серебряных браслетов на его худые запястья.

             - Считай это подарком, - улыбается Кентаро, когда Тайга всё же смиряется с мыслью, что от него не отстанут, и надевает браслеты. - Красиво, кстати.

             - Ты не должен тратиться на меня впустую. Мне нечем тебе отплатить...

             - Тайга, прекрати нести ерунду. Забыл? Ты всё, что у меня есть. Всегда помни об этом.

             - И всё равно, не...

            Тайга неподвижно замирает, боясь пошевелиться. Он почти не верит в то, что случилось. Он почти не чувствует рук на своём лице. Просто Кентаро его поцеловал. Впервые. Сам.

             - Так-то лучше, - усмехается Кентаро, глядя в растерянное лицо Тайги, берет его за руку и тянет в толпу. - Идём, надо ещё кое-что присмотреть.

 

            ***

            Утром следующего дня Тайга просыпается поздно и ещё долго нежится в теплой постели, хотя Кентаро в комнате нет. На какое-то мгновение он боится, что тот может потеряться в Столице, но потом понимает, что за несколько дней они побывали везде, где только можно, и Кентаро в любом случае найдёт дорогу обратно.

            Тайга сладко потягивается и что-то задевает босой ногой на краю кровати. Он садится и тянет руку к клочку бумаги на аккуратном свертке.

_"Я буду ждать тебя вечером у выхода. Надень это на фестиваль._

_Кентаро."_

           Пальцы осторожно отворачивают край тонкого упаковочного материала и тут же закрывают обратно. Тайга закусывает губу. Он не представляет, сколько золотых потратил на это Кентаро, но уверен, что не меньше двух-трех сотен. Потому что "серебристый" шелк второй по дороговизне материал в Столице.

            Он до самого вечера не выходит из комнаты и ждёт появления Кентаро, но слова в записке не хотят выходить из головы. Неужели он так и не появится? Неужели Тайге придется принять этот слишком дорогой подарок, не зная, чем отплатить взамен? Он не знает, куда себя деть и нервно ходит взад-вперед, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.

            Кентаро всё нет, а радостный гомон, влетающий в окна, травит душу. Как только начинает темнеть, Тайга всё же решается. Он делает глубокий вдох, и на выдохе разворачивает упаковку. Руки дрожат, и он думает, что будь Кентаро рядом, он волновался бы меньше.

            Тайга спускается на первый этаж и словно во сне идет к выходу в надежде увидеть Кентаро, но его там не оказывается. Тайга беспокойно озирается по сторонам и уже начинает волноваться, как на плечи ложатся знакомые руки, а тихий шепот "не поворачивайся" прошивает тело насквозь, чуть-чуть сбивая дыхание. Ловкие пальцы касаются волос, спустя мгновение аккуратно поправляя короткие, всё так же торчащие в стороны, прядки.

             - А теперь поворачивайся.

            Кентаро кажется, что он перестаёт дышать. Нет, даже не так. Ему кажется, что дышать становится просто не важно. Потому что он никогда не видел Тайгу настолько хрупким, красивым и сводящим с ума одновременно. Длинные худые ноги в блестящих, черных, чуть свободных брюках, шнурованных сбоку по всей длине серебряными шнурками, под которыми не видно повязки, скрывающей ожог. Чуть ниже плеч волнами спадает туника из того самого "серебристого" шелка, подвязанная поясом-косичкой из змеиной кожи. На ногах мягкая удобная обувь. Кентаро подходит ближе и поправляет витую цепочку в волосах Тайги, укладывая несколько прядей поверх неё.

            Он задерживается на опасно близком расстоянии от губ Тайги, но всё же сдерживает себя.

             - Ты потрясающе красивый, Тайга, - обжигает он дыханием кожу и мягко улыбается. Тайге настолько непривычна такая его улыбка, словно нечто личное, вынесенное за пределы дозволенного, что у него смущенно розовеют щеки, и он опускает подведенные черным карандашом глаза. 

             - Не стоило... - он не успевает договорить, как его снова прерывают. У Кентаро губы теплые и карамельно-сладкие, а он сам словно сошедшее с небосвода солнце, ослепительно яркий в желто-золотом костюме с закатанными до локтей рукавами. На запястьях красуются цветные браслеты. - Кажется, это начинает входить в привычку.

            Фестиваль и в самом деле удивительно красивый с красочными представлениями, огненными шоу, кучей неизвестных лакомств и напитков. У Кентаро голова идёт кругом от звучащей со всех сторон музыки, от танцующих повсюду парочек и просто кучкующихся людей, а в глазах рябит от пестроты одежд. Они с Тайгой пьют какой-то карамельный ликёр и чувствуют, как хмелеют, но вместе с этим появляются доселе таившиеся раскованность и смелость.

            Они кружатся в цветном вихре огней и пламени под пьянящую мелодию. Тайге до одури нравится прижиматься спиной к груди Кентаро и двигаться с ним в одном ритме. Нравится чувствовать на бедрах его руки. Нравится, когда он внезапно целует в шею сзади - у Тайги от этого подгибаются колени и сердце стучит в груди как сумасшедшее. От этой опасной близости Тайге кажется, будто он горит и плавится, растекаясь воском. Он задыхается и хочет прижаться к Кентаро ещё теснее, хочет быть ещё ближе.

            Они целуются, снова и снова, касаются друг друга, то сплетая пальцы вместе, то зарываясь ими в волосы, и забывают обо всём, наслаждаясь. Они сбиваются со счета на очередном танце и смеются, счастливо глядя в сияющие глаза друг друга. Тайга думает, что никогда прежде не ощущал в полной мере присутствия Кентаро, а сейчас его так много, что он заполняет собой всё. Его каждую секунду хочется держать в объятиях, целовать и дышать им.

            - Давай передохнём, - шепчет Кентаро на ухо и тянет куда-то прочь от танцующих, останавливаясь у фонтана в огнях. Они садятся на теплое каменное ограждение. Брызги оседают на коже успокаивающей прохладой и мысли немного приходят в норму, прекращая сумасшедшее вращение. Их пальцы по-прежнему переплетены друг с другом, и внезапно Кентаро становится неловко.

             - Это лучший день в моей жизни, - говорит Тайга, придвигаясь ближе, и кладёт голову на плечо Кентаро. Тот ловит себя на мысли, что Тайга в этот момент чертовски милый и привлекательный. - Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду в полной мере наслаждаться фестивалем.

            - Он потрясающий. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

            Кентаро тяжело дышать. Кажется, будто изнутри его распирает от невысказанных чувств. Кажется, будто они почувствовали нужный момент и рвутся наружу, желая быть озвученными, но Кентаро сомневается. Вместо этого он меняет позу и прикасается губами к губам Тайги. Не так, как раньше. Осторожнее, нежнее и пресекая любые попытки перехватить инициативу. Он хочет понять, что же на самом деле чувствует.

             - Ты немного странный..., - выдыхает Тайга, когда Кентаро отстраняется и обнимает его, щекоча дыханием кожу. - Всё в порядке?

            Тот кивает и улыбается. Слова так и хотят сорваться с языка, но Кентаро всё ещё думает, хотя тут и думать-то не о чем.

             - Хочешь что-то сказать? - догадывается Тайга. - Говори.

             - Не сейчас. Не здесь, - шепот Кентаро очаровывает и заставляет думать совсем не о том, о чем следовало бы. Тайга ощущает, как горят щеки, и отчаянно пытается не вскочить и не плюхнуться в фонтан - настолько ему становится жарко.

            Музыка становится тише, и Тайга поднимает голову к небу.

             - Пришло время загадывать желания. Пойдём, а то не успеем, - он хватает парня за руку и почти бегом несется через толпу желающих увидеть огненных птиц, запущенных в небеса.

           

            ***

            Они выбирают белый фонарик, украшенный ало-золотым фениксом и пишут на нем желание. Оно, в принципе, одно и то же, вот только формулировка Кентаро «всегда быть вместе» более уверенная и надежная против Тайгиной «всегда быть рядом». Они зажигают огонь и, держа фонарик обеими руками над головой, ждут, затаив дыхание. Кентаро не может оторвать взгляда от подведенных глаз Тайги, от его острых высоких скул с пламенными отблесками и изломанной четкой линии улыбающихся губ.

            Где-то в стороне слышится приглушенный звон, и Тайга шепчет «пора».

            В воздух поднимаются сотни фонариков разных расцветок, заполняя небо яркими огнями. Кентаро никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного – от волнения сердце в груди бьется быстрее обычного. Он держит Тайгу за руку и смотрит на белый (один из немногих) фонарик, поднимающийся всё выше и выше. Неожиданный порыв ветра взлохмачивает волосы, и он бросает беспокойный взгляд в сторону Тайги, но тот по-прежнему улыбается.

             - _Они_ здесь…

            Ветер поднимает в воздух песок и рывком бросает его в высь сбивая фонарики с траектории полёта и перемешивая между собой. Кентаро удивленно охает, и всё же находит в мешанине нужный, но… он охвачен огнём, как и несколько других. Кентаро расстраивается, и Тайга, заметив это, крепко его обнимает, не прекращая улыбаться, и шепчет на ухо:

             - Ты ж не знаешь, я забыл... Каждый раз после запуска прилетают _они,_ духи давно исчезнувших огненных птиц. _Они_ решают, чьё желание исполнится, поджигая фонарик. Они выбрали наш. Скоро обгоревшие упадут.

            Проходит ещё немного времени, и сгоревшие фонарики опускаются на землю. Тайга смеется, показывая пальцем на уцелевшие фрагменты:

             - Смотри, осталась только твоя часть. Видимо, _они_ решили, что так надежнее, - а потом он внезапно хватает Кентаро под руку. В глазах огненные вспышки продолжающегося фестиваля - Идём? Может, со второго этажа фейерверк будет не так хорошо виден, как отсюда, но…

             - Можешь не заканчивать, - хмыкает Кентаро и целует парня в шею. – Я тебя понял.

 

            ***

            Они заходят в комнату, запирая двери, и позволяют себе наконец сорваться. В приоткрытые окна с улицы доносится смех и сладкие, пьянящие ароматы - веселье в самом разгаре - но все, что слышит Тайга - это стук сердца под горлом и приглушенные поцелуями стоны Кентаро. Тайга не сильно церемонится. Он так возбужден обстановкой, близостью, настроем, что просто не может контролировать себя. Он жадничает, он сходит с ума от горячего чужого тела, терзает губами нежную кожу и задыхается от песчаного теплого аромата.

            Кентаро не открывает глаз, он и так знает, насколько Тайга соблазнителен сейчас. Гораздо приятнее впитывать каждое его прикосновение, каждый вдох и выдох, ощущать раскаленное дыхание на губах и чувствовать их. Пальцы ненавязчиво, не отвлекая от процесса, справляются с поясом, и струящаяся материя свободно скользит по телу. Кентаро запускает руки под тунику и изучающе обрисовывает лопатки, опускаясь вниз по позвоночнику. Ему нравится, как Тайга отзывается на каждое прикосновение, как тянется и выгибается им навстречу. Хрупкое телосложение ничуть его не портит, и Кентаро желает обладать им всецело и безраздельно.

             - Я схожу с ума..., - шепчет Тайга, тяжело дыша. Ему кажется, что он попал в сумасшедший водоворот и никак не может из него выбраться. Мысли путаются и кружатся, вытесняемые обжигающими прикосновениями. - Я хочу тебя... Кентаро. Я не могу ни о чем больше думать... только ты...

            И он тонет в поцелуях, теряя последние остатки самообладания, а потом неожиданно отталкивает Кентаро. Во вспышках света и пламени лицо Тайги кажется непривычно узким и острым, а взгляд пронизывающим. Только спустя пару секунд Кентаро понимает столь резкую смену. Он боится, что Тайга сделает какую-нибудь глупость, которая испортит весь настрой, и уже тянет руки, чтобы встряхнуть его, сказать "не надо, не меняйся", но на запястьях смыкаются тонкие пальцы, а губы шепчут "не бойся, теперь я твой".

            Кентаро почти не помнит, как его раздевает Тайга, но отчетливо запоминает его гибкие, почти ленивые движения, когда пальцы хватают края туники и тянут её над головой - от пристального взгляда подведенных глаз хочется умирать и воскресать не один десяток раз. Расшнурованные в поясе брюки соскальзывают с узких бедер. Кентаро хочется остановить время, когда чужие ладони ложатся на плечи и толкают его на кровать.

             - Тайга...

             - Тссс... - палец обрисовывает контур и осторожно толкается подушечкой между губ. - Я твой.

            Его укладывают на спину, позволяя наблюдать. Тайга ясно даёт понять, что сейчас он главный, поэтому Кентаро не вмешивается - только держит в руках чужое тело и целует, когда губы оказываются в опасной близости.

            Тайга всё делает сам. Их так учили - "клиент должен только получать удовольствие, вы не более, чем средство достижения этого удовольствия" - за много лет Тайга это хорошо усвоил, но сейчас, с человеком, которому он обязан жизнью, Тайга выкладывается вдвойне. И не только потому, что он к этому приучен, а потому что ему так хочется. Хочется видеть закушенную в порыве чувств губу, хочется слышать сладкие стоны и шепотом произнесенное "Тайга", хочется знать, что он годен хотя бы для этого. А ещё хочется знать, что это взаимно, что Кентаро нуждается в нем так же, как Тайга нуждается в Кентаро.

            Тайга гибкий, но Кентаро порой боится обнять его слишком крепко, сжать худые запястья слишком сильно, сделать что-то слишком - потому что Тайга кажется таким хрупким, что Кентаро попросту боится его сломать. Правда это не мешает самому Тайге почти до боли сжимать коленями чужие бедра. В уличных бликах его влажное тело словно подсвечивается изнутри мягким алым светом, а черные пряди порой вспыхивают пламенем.

            Кентаро теряет счет времени. Ночь превращается в бесконечный танец жаждущих ласки тел под дурманящий аромат карамельной выпивки и несмолкаемой музыки, льющейся из каждого уголка Столицы. Кентаро уже забывает, сколько раз Тайга просил его не останавливаться, сколько раз выстанывал его имя и сминал губы очередным поцелуем, выгибаясь от удовольствия. Кентаро не знает, откуда появляются силы, не знает, под каким предлогом усталость отступает снова и снова, уступая место желанию. Единственное, в чем он уверен на сто процентов - это чувства, которые заполняют всё его существо, каждую клеточку тела. Чувства, меняющие мысли. Чувства, залечивающие раны и придающие жизни смысл. И держать их в себе Кентаро больше не может.

            Они пропускают фейерверк, лениво наблюдая за отблесками на стенах и потолке. Тайга лежит под боком у Кентаро и слушает биение сердца под ладонью на его груди. Ему так много хочется сказать, но осипшее горло не слушается, поэтому он просто улыбается, радуясь, что в относительной темноте (если не считать заметно поредевших вспышек с улицы) Кентаро не видит его слёз.

             - Знаешь..., - тихо шепчет Кентаро, обнимая его за плечи, - я сегодня понял, что всегда нуждался в ком-то. В таком, как ты. Кто пойдёт за мной, кто будет улыбаться рядом со мной, кто будет нуждаться во мне, в ком буду нуждаться я. Сора... - он на секунду замолкает, - она была похожей, но с тобой я дышу полной грудью. С тобой я чувствую, что хочу жить.

            Тайга слушает молча, но на последних словах не выдерживает и шмыгает носом. Он так боялся, что никогда не встретит человека, которому будет нужен, который будет счастлив только от мысли, что Тайга есть, вот он, живой и настоящий, который будет... любить его? И не потому что так положено (как было в гареме), а потому что действительно чувствует это.

             - Я твой, Кентаро. Всегда буду только твоим, потому что...

             - ...ты всё, что у меня есть.


End file.
